Blu vs Perla
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "Le han lavado el cerebro a Blu, Nigel lo obligara a enfrentarse a lo que el mas ama" - He visto una serie de imágenes que se titulan "Blu vs Jewel" y me tome la libertad de escribir un fic acerca de esto, obviamente bajo el permiso de Adry53 (esta adaptado a la idea original. tiene tambien aspectos de mis otros fics) - NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR


**Blu Vs Perla**

* * *

_Historia basada y adaptada en honor a la serie de imágenes creadas por Adry53, llamadas "Blu vs Jewel"_

* * *

-"Todavía no entiendo como harás que este ridículo plan funcione" - dijo una voz ronca

-"cállate" - dijo una voz femenina, el sonido de esta era aterrador - "si quieres cumplir tu venganza, este es el mejor método para hacerlo"

-"no creo en esas tonterías de la magia" - dijo la voz ronca - "¿como vas a lavarle el cerebro a este insecto?"

-"de eso me encargo yo"

había un cuerpo inerte en el suelo, amarrado a la pared. sus signos vitales eran débiles pero se encontraba en condiciones para sobrevivir, en la habitación oscura en cual se encontraba en precarias condiciones, había goteras por todos lados, y la mala iluminación hacia que no se viera nada. a su lado, una cacatúa blanca, aunque mas bien gris por el mal cuidado de su cuerpo, sin contar las numerosas cicatrices. y al otro lado, una figura oscura con una túnica negra, no se podía reconocer el rostro, ya que tenia un cráneo como sombrero, lo cual era aterrador, poseía formas y una gran variedad de poderes, tenia tambien muchos nombres pero el mas conocido era Xixu. esta ultima estaba analizando a su prisionero

-"¿estas seguro?... ¿este es el que buscas?" - pregunto Xixu mientras acariciaba al prisionero - "este tiene un buen corazón"

-"¿y eso que?" - pregunto Nigel - "¿acaso eso impedirá que funcione?"

-"al contrario... entre mas buenos son, mas fácil son de dominar y son los que mas sufren" - dijo excitada como si el sufrimiento ajeno fuera causa de placer

-"eso es bueno saberlo" - dijo Nigel - "pero ¿por que no me dejas torturarlo a mi manera?"

-"Nigel... cuando me pediste ayuda, para que salvase tu patética vida" - dijo Xixu - "juraste hacer todo lo que yo te diga"

-"¡pero eso me quitara la diversión de matar a estos sujetos con mis propias garras!"

-"al contrario" - dijo Xixu mientras se acercaba a Nigel - "en todos estos siglos... he llegado a la conclusión que la manera mas divertida de vengarse... es disfrutar a la distancia como se despedazan"

-"¿y quien sera el que los despedace?"

-"eso es lo divertido" - dijo Xixu - "si dejas que este despedace a tu otro objetivo, disfrutaras como se matan entre ellos"

-"pero este es mas débil que la chica"

-"así es... pero ella lo quiere, no lo atacara... no al menos en un principio" - dijo Xixu malvadamente - "eso nos da la ventaja"

-"y despues de que este la mate... ¿que haremos con el?"

-"pues... le devolveremos el conocimiento" - dijo Xixu - "y se arrepentirá de lo que mato a su amiga con sus propias garras" - Xixu parecía mas emocionada al repasar el plan - "ese... es el verdadero sufrimiento, vivir con todo ese sufrimiento en su conciencia"

Nigel comenzó a reírse

-"vaya... si lo dices de esa manera, suena espectacular" - dijo Nigel

-"cuando este recupere la conciencia, lo dejo en tu piedad... tal vez quieras despedazarlo tu... eso no me importa" - dijo Xixu mientras se acercaba al prisionero - "bien... comencemos"

La espantosa criatura toco el cuerpo del guacamayo azul, hasta entonces inconsciente al tocarlo este comenzó a gritar ,pero sus gritos se convirtieron en rugidos, rugidos aterradores. comenzó a salir un poco de vapor del cuerpo de Blu

el guacamayo despertó, abrió los ojos y miro a Xixu y a Nigel

-"en este momento esta en blanco" - dijo Xixu - "no sabe nada, no recuerda nada, no piensa en nada... solo hará lo que le digas ahora"

-"bien renacuajo... esto te lo diré una vez" - dijo Nigel - "tu unico propósito es..." - saco una fotografía en donde salia Perla - "debes matar a Perla... no importa como ni con que... solo debes hacerlo"

-"¿Matar?" - pregunto Blu confundido y con una voz diferente - "Matar..." - continuo pensando - "... ¿a Perla?"

-"a si es" - dijo Nigel

-"Matar a Perla... Matar a Perla" - decía una y otra vez Blu

Nigel soltó a Blu y este se levanto, y se fue volando, repitiendo una y otra vez "Matar a Perla"

Nigel se quedo indignado con el escape de Blu

-"pero como es que..."

-"shhhh" - lo silencio Xixu - "fue a cumplir con su objetivo" - se relajo - "se termino"

Xixu comenzó a caminar hacia la pared

-"¿se termino? ¿como es eso de se termino?" - dijo Nigel molesto mientras trataba de impedirle el paso a Xixu, pero fue imposible - "espera ¿a donde vas?"

-"si fuera tu" - dijo Xixu a un centímetro de la pared - "seguiría a ese muchacho, no quisiera perderme de la diversión"

Xixu comenzó a desaparecer a medida que atravesaba la pared

-"no lo olvides... he cumplido con mi parte... ahora me debes tus servicios" - dijo mientras se desvanecía - "te los voy a cobrar... no hoy... pero volveré un día por ti"

Nigel se quedo solo en la habitación no entendió mucho la ultima parte, pero le dio poca importancia, y fue a buscar toda la acción, aunque eso significase ir a otro lugar

* * *

**_En Otro Lugar_**

* * *

Era un bonito día soleado, en el paraíso de brasil, llamados por muchos la ciudad maravillosa, otros le dicen simplemente Rio. una gran metrópolis con muchos lugares interesantes. todos los días hay grandes aventuras, y no es muy diferente en la selva a sus cercanías.

Perla estaba sentada en un tronco, estaba esperando a sus amigos, Nico y Pedro, con quien irían a salir a pasarlo bien, pero ella esperaba a alguien mas, a Blu.

Había pasado un año desde que se conocieron, el la había salvado de una muerte segura, y habían compartido un momento "juntos". sin embargo despues de la recuperación de su ala lastimada, decidieron ser solo "amigos" y que debían conocerse mejor. desde entonces habían salido, muchas veladas lo pasaron increíble otras no tanto. ella sentía como poco a poco sus sentimientos hacia el estaban cambiando. ella sentía "amor" por el. pero le avergonzaba decirselo, si bien el llego como un pájaro nerd desde los estados unidos, cuando comenzó a vivir en la selva el se comportaba mucho mejor, era valiente y noble, pero a veces seguía siendo el mismo torpe de siempre. pero eso no le importaba a ella, ella quería decirle que lo amaba, pero no sabia como.

tambien se sentía un poco insegura de si misma, Blu había conocido a tantas chicas en la selva, todas hermosas, que Blu tal vez el ya no siente lo mismo que sintió hace un año, ella quería abrirle su herido corazón pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar un rechazo.

hace ya un tiempo que quiere decirselo, pero no se atreve, tal vez, este día sea especial. quizas, ella podría decirle al fin lo que siente por el.

sintió un ruido, emocionada se dio vuelta pensando que era Blu, pero en vez de eso eran Nico y Pedro, llegando tarde para variar

-"¡Perla!" - dijeron el par de músicos al ver a su amiga

-"hola" - dijo Perla

Los músicos estaban dando una mala excusa para dar las razones de su atraso, pero no eran mas que bobadas que repetían una y otra vez. terminaban dando un discurso sin sentido y se echaban la culpa entre ellos

-"por cierto" - dijo Nico despues de discutir con Pedro - "¿donde esta Blu?... el debería estar aqui"

-"si, es cierto" - dijo Pedro - "el nunca llega tarde"

-"si, tal vez le haya pasado algo malo" - dijo Perla preocupada

-"tranquila" - dijo Nico - "no debes ser tan exagerada"

-"tal vez tuvo un problema y se retraso..." - dijo Pedro - "tu conoces a Blu, en cualquier momento aparecerá, no creo que le tome un par de horas llegar aqui"

* * *

**_Dos Horas Despues_**

* * *

-"y es así como fue que le dije a ese pelícano que soltara mi sombrero" - dijo Nico despues de finalizar su historia

-"hablas como si esa tapa de botella costara un millón de dolares" - dijo Pedro

-"oye... tu ni siquiera sabes cuanto es un millón de dolares" - dijo Nico

-"si se... pero se escucha bien cuando lo pronuncio" - dijo Pedro

-"bueno, tu sabes que esta tapa de botella es importante para mi" - dijo Nico - "ademas, he aprendido a como usarla como arma"

Nico lanzo su tapa de botella y luego se devolvió a todo el estilo de un boomerang

-"ya nos habías mostrado eso antes" - dijo Pedro - "muchas veces"

-"si, lo se" - dijo Nico mientras se colocaba el sombrero - "pero es genial cuando lo hago ¿no?"

-"si, lo que digas" - dijo Pedro

de pronto, notaron que Perla estaba algo preocupada, se acercaron a ver lo que le sucedía

-"¿por que no habrá llegado?" - pregunto Perla - "con lo torpe que es... tal vez le paso algo malo"

-"tranquila... tal vez solo se le olvido" - dijo Nico

-"ademas... con la fiesta que fuimos ayer la pasamos genial... en esa fiesta se le habrán olvidado muchas cosas" - dijo Pedro, y Nico le dio un golpe para que dejara de hablar, luego Pedro se dio cuenta - "la fiesta secreta" - maldijo al saber que hablo de mas

-"¿por que ustedes no me hablaron de esa fiesta?" - pregunto Perla

-"pues... por las muchas chicas que habían" - dijo Pedro y fue nuevamente golpeado por Nico para que no siguiera hablando

-"ah... ya veo" - dijo Perla algo desanimada

entonces Nico se dio cuenta de la situacion, se acerco a Perla para tranquilizarla

-"oye... no creas que por que ayer fuimos de fiesta, el se haya olvidado de ti" - dijo Nico al lado de Perla

-"pues... yo creo en lo contrario" - dijo Perla - "creo que cada vez lo voy conociendo, el se va alejando... temo que lo estoy perdiendo"

-"¿tu crees?" - interrumpió Pedro

-"pues... entonces como explicas que el no este acá" - dijo Perla molesta

-"oye, tal vez exagero un poco con los tragos" - dijo Nico - "y ahora esta pagando las consecuencias"

-"bien... puede ser" - dijo Perla - "pero me molesta que no cumpla con sus compromisos, osea, llevamos perdiendo mas de dos horas por el"

-"¿sabes que?" - dijo Nico - "tienes razon, vamos a su nido para decirle lo feo que es dejar esperando a sus amigos"

-"Si, vamos" - dijo Perla

los tres se pararon y se prepararon para el vuelo

-"oye amigo... nosotros siempre dejamos esperando a nuestros amigos" - murmuro Pedro a Nico

-"lo se, lo se... pero es para librarnos de esta" - dijo Nico - "y esto puede que nos tome un rato"

* * *

**_Despues de un Rato_**

* * *

-"Bah, tampoco esta acá" - dijo Nico mientras buscaba en la jaulas en una bodega a un costado de la clínica

-"ya buscamos en su nido, en el nido de Rafael, donde Linda, la clínica - dijo Pedro mencionando los lugares a donde habían buscado - "y no tenemos idea de donde esta"

-"me estoy preocupando" - dijo Perla - "¿y si tal vez le paso algo malo, realmente malo?"

-"oye, no hay que alarmarnos" - dijo Nico

-"pero tal vez fue capturado de nuevo" - dijo Pedro

-"¿no se supones que me apoyarías?" - dijo Nico

-"oye... estamos hablando de que nuestro querido amigo puede estar muerto" - dijo Pedro

-"no hables estupideces" - lo regaño Perla - "voy a matar a Blu si no me da una buena explicación"

-"pero antes debemos encontrarlo" - dijo Pedro

-"bien, ya se lo que haremos" - dijo Nico - "quédate aqui por si aparece"

Nico y Pedro se fueron de la bodega y fueron a ver si las aves de la clínica lo habían visto, mientras Perla lo seguía buscando

de Pronto, escucho como una de las jaulas se caía se acerco, ya que no había nadie mas que ella en esa bodega. a si que se asusto un poco, vio un cuerpo moverse, ella lo siguió

-"¿quien anda allí?"- pregunto Perla lista para pelear

no hubo respuesta, Perla siguió caminando hasta que una pilas de jaulas cayeron encima de ella, por suerte pudo escapar ilesa

miro a todos lados, sabia que había peligro, fue hasta la salida a toda velocidad, hasta que vio un cuerpo en la salida,era de un guacamayo y al ver el color de las plumas noto que era Blu

-"Blu... acá estas" - dijo Perla - "me diste un gran susto"

Blu no respondió, si no que comenzó a avanzar

-"te buscamos por todos lados" - dijo Perla algo molesta al recordar todo el esfuerzo - "perdimos todo el día pensando que algo te había pasado"

Blu siguió acercándose, Perla noto que algo extraño estaba pasando, Blu parecía ignorar por completo lo que decía Perla, gruñía y fruncia el ceño, lo que mas le llamo la atención a Perla eran las pupilas de Blu. estaban de un color muy rojo.

Blu se acerco lo suficiente a Perla, inclusive estaba muy cerca. entonces se podía distinguir que algo no andaba bien con Blu

-"emm ¿que te paso en los ojos?" - dijo Perla mientras vio los ojos de Blu con mas claridad

Blu agarro con una de sus patas el cuello de Perla, la azoto en el suelo y comenzó a estrangularla

-"aggggg" - dijo con dificultad al ser asfixiada

Perla tomo con dificultad un candado que estaba cerca y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza de Blu, este sintió dolor y fue lanzado lejos

Perla se levanto y comenzó a acariciar su cuello, le dolió mientras era estrangulada, y así aprovecho de recuperar aire

-"¿que demonios pasa contigo?" - pregunto Perla molesta

-"ahh mmm ghjhjhas" - dijo Blu mientras se levantaba

-"¿que dijiste?" - pregunto Perla

Blu negó con la cabeza, y volvió a atacar con sus garras a Perla, esta lo esquivo, pero Blu insistió lanzaba zarpazos para darle a Perla. esta agarro una de sus patas, pero Blu tenia mas fuerza a si que la mando lejos

-"Blu detente" - dijo Perla

Blu tomo la caja de fierro y la lanzo contra Perla, pero la esquivo y la caja dio contra una lamina de metal. que termino en partiendola en pedazos, y para la mala suerte de Perla , muchas piezas tenían filo

Blu tomo una de esas piezas, y comenzó a usarla como un cuchillo

-"creo que esa fiesta de anoche te ha vuelto loco" - dijo Perla - "ahora detente"

-"ma..." - dijo Blu con dificultad

-"¿que?" - pregunto Perla confundida

-"Matar... a... Perla" - dijo finalmente

Blu se lanzo con su cuchillo, lanzo varios ataques letales, por fortuna Perla alcanzo a esquivarlos, la mayoría Perla pateo a Blu en el estomago, golpe que lo mando lejos

-"matar a Perla, matar a Perla, matar a Perla" - decía una y otra vez Blu

-"¿matarme?... ¿quieres matarme?" - pregunto Perla indignada y con mucha rabia y tristeza

-"matar a Perla" - el sonido comenzaba a ser muy escalofriante, la voz de Blu estaba muy ronca

Blu se levanto y tomo su cuchillo, Perla se reviso y noto que estaba sangrando debido a un corte que le causo en una de sus alas, no era tan profundo pero causo que sangrara lo suficiente como para mancharla de sangre

-"Blu, no quiero pelear... acaso no me reconoces, soy yo ¡Perla!" - dijo Perla mientras comenzaba a salir un par de lagrimas, Blu volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Perla siguió esquivando los ataques

-"matar a Perla" - decía Blu sin parar

Perla lanzo a Blu en el suelo, ella se coloco encima de el

-"¿no me recuerdas?" - dijo Perla mientras trataba de inmovilizar a Blu - "soy tu amiga ¡tu mejor amiga!"

Blu uso su fuerza y lanzo a Perla lejos de el, y fue a buscar su cuchillo y volvió a atacar a Perla

-"no quiero hacerte daño Blu" - continuo Perla pero sus palabras no surtieron efectos

Blu lanzo un golpe, y Perla lo esquivo y golpeo a Blu en la cara muy fuerte, tomo el cuchillo de el y lo golpeo, y le causo una herida en el pecho, lo cual Blu se quejo de dolor

-"¡Perdón!, no fue mi intención" - se disculpaba Perla mientras veía como Blu sangraba

Blu tomo otro cuchillo y fue a atacar a Perla

-"Blu... no, no quiero hacerte daño" - dijo Perla mientras se colocaba en posición de combate - "pero no me estas dejando otra alternativa"

Perla, con todos sus conocimientos de lucha que heredo de su familia sabia lo que debía hacer, un golpe lo suficientemente duro para noquear a Blu y así tranquilizarlo

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

-"bueno... sera mejor que nos reagrupemos con Perla" - dijo Pedro

-"si, tienes razon" - dijo Nico - "no hemos encontrado nada"

-"tal vez ella haya tenido mejor suerte que nosotros"

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

Perla fue lanzada con fuerza al piso, y Blu coloco su garra en el pecho de ella, y comenzó a hacer presion en su caja toracica, comenzó a causarle mucho dolor, pero Perla se lo saco de encima, pero este le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, agarro su cuchillo y se preparo para atacar a Perla, pero esta se recupero de inmediato

despues de un rato de choques de cuchillos donde ambos recibieron cortaduras no letales, Perla decidió optar por otra estrategia ya que se estaba quedando sin energia y como Blu es mas fuerte, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no era la mejor ideas de todas, se elevo y se preparo para un ataque aéreo, sabia que Blu seguía siendo torpe en los aires

Blu persiguió a Perla con el cuchillo en sus garras, pero Perla era mucho mas rápida a si que pronto lo embosco en los aires

Perla golpeo muy fuertemente a Blu, este se clavo su propio cuchillo en una de sus patas y comenzo a escupir sangre. al final quedo tendido en el suelo, y comenzó a producirse un charco de sangre que derramaba. Perla ,asustada dejo su cuchillo y va de inmediato a donde Blu, lo ve que esta inconsciente y que no para de sangrar

-"¿Blu?... ¡Blu!" - dijo Perla mientras acomodaba la cabeza de Blu en sus piernas, trataba de parar la hemorragia y trataba de hacer que reaccionara. pero no resultaba, este se quedo inmóvil, con signos vitales cada vez mas bajos - "lo siento Blu" - dijo mientras lloraba - "no quise... yo no... por favor perdoname"

Perla comenzó a abrazar a Blu, pensaba que el se estaba muriendo y por ende, ella seria el causante de su muerte. ¡se estaba convirtiendo en una asesina!

-"por favor Blu... ¿por que paso todo esto?" - dijo mientras lloraba - "¿que demonios paso?"

Blu abrió los ojos, su estrategia se hacerse el muerto funciono a la perfección muy rápidamente mordió el ala de Perla, causando una gran herida en su ala

Blu siguió mordiendo mientras Perla gritaba de dolor, despues el dejo de morder y se separo de ella, fue a buscar su cuchillo, se acerco lentamente a Perla que sufría por la herida de su ala, ella hacia absurdos intentos por escapar, pero todo era inútil

-"matar... al Perla" - decía una y otra vez

-"no Blu... por favor... no" - decía Perla mientras se arrastraba

Blu agarro el cuello de Perla con una de sus garras, y con la otra, iba a clavarle el cuchillo causando la muerte de nuestra querida Perla. pero justo antes de que eso sucediera, Blu fue herido por otra cosa

Nico había llegado, y había lanzado su sombrero para herir a Blu, este se aparto de Perla. Nico se coloco enfrente para detenerlo, pero Blu camino hacia Perla sin tomar importancia a Nico

-"oye tu, si quieres pelear con alguien ¡que sea conmigo!" - grito Nico

Blu ignoro a Nico pronunciando "matar a Perla" una y otra vez, al parecer no tenia intenciones de dañar a nadie mas pero entonces, Pedro apareció por arriba, y causo que se derrumbara una pila de cajas encima de Blu, cuando cayo, quedo inconsciente

Nico y Pedro quitaron las cajas, y lograron ver el cuerpo tendido de Blu, Nico agarro el mismo cuchillo que Blu utilizo para lastimar a Perla

-"ahora veras maldito traidor" - dijo Nico mientras se preparaba para ejecutar a Blu - "esto es por el daño que le hiciste a mi amiga"

-"¡NICO ESPERA!" - grito Perla mientras se levantaba y se acercaba

-"este maldito pagara por lo que te ha hecho" - dijo Pedro - "mátalo Nico"

-"no... algo andaba mal con el... no estaba en si" - dijo Perla - "algo le hicieron"

-"no me convences" - dijo Nico - "si lo dejo vivo, cuando despierte el no mostrara piedad... ya viste lo que hizo"

-"se que no fue su intención" - dijo Perla - "el Blu que yo conozco jamas me haría daño"

-"pero si lo hizo"

-"por favor Nico" - dijo Perla mientras lloraba - "yo se que hay bondad en el, algo no andaba bien... algo debieron haberle hecho... por favor"

-"de acuerdo..." - dijo Nico derrotado - "pero no tendré la misma misericordia dos veces"

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

-"¿como esta?" - pregunto Linda

-"es difícil de explicar" - dijo Tulio - "tiene heridas muy severas, pero vivirá"

-"¿y Perla?"

-"su caso no es diferente" - dijo Tulio - "ahora me extraña la razon por la cual se pelearon"

-"Blu nunca ha sido violento antes" - dijo Linda

-"y no lo dudo" - dijo Tulio - "y me sorprende mas, ya que cuando Perla se recuperaba de su ala, el fue muy bueno con ella"

-"esto es tan extraño"

-"ni que lo digas" - Tulio le mostró un cuchillo a Linda - "esto fue lo que uso Blu para atacar a Perla"

-"¿un cuchillo?"

-"a si es" - dijo Tulio - "tal vez Blu padezca de una enfermedad.. tal vez la rabia o el cólera pero es extraño en aves... me pondré a investigar"

-"¿vas a dejar a Blu solo?"

-"si, se quedara aqui, descansara mientras se recupere de sus heridas"

-"¿y Perla?"

-"ella esta sana y salva en el habitad artificial"

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

Nico y Pedro estaban en el habitad artificial junto con Perla, los tres estaban en silencio, ya que los acontecimientos ocurridos fueron bastante extraños

-"¿dices que tenia los ojos extraños?" - pregunto Pedro

-"Pedro... no sigas con el tema" - dijo Nico muy serio

-"pero quiero saber"

-"todos queremos saber" - respondió Nico - "pero no sabemos que es lo que sucedió exactamente"

hubo un silencio en el habitad, Perla no dejaba de pensar en una cosa: Blu

-"gracias Nico por salvarme" - dijo Perla

-"no hay de que" - dijo Nico - "haría eso mismo por cualquiera de mis amigas"

-"te puedo pedir un favor" - dijo Perla - "puedes dejarme sola"

-"¿estas segura?" - pregunto Pedro

-"si"

-"de acuerdo" - dijo Nico - "estaremos afuera en cualquier caso"

-"si pasa algo solo debes gritar"

-"si, gracias"

Nico y Pedro se fueron del habitad, dejando a Perla sola

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

Blu comenzó a abrir los ojos, y la puerta que estaba en la sala, se abrió, Blu rápidamente vio de quien se trataba

-"oye... todavía tienes una misión que cumplir" - dijo el recién llegado

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

Nico y Pedro estaban afuera haciendo guardia, de pronto una sombra inmensa apareció enfrente de ellos, era Nigel

-"hola" - dijo - "¿me recuerdan?"

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

Perla No podía creerlo, Blu la había atacado, pero ¿por que?. el no era así de agresivo, ni mucho menos con ella. ademas su comportamiento no reflejaba al verdadero Blu, a quien ella amaba. todo fue tan rapido y raro, por que Blu decía a cada rato 'matar a Perla', era como si le hubiesen lavado el cerebro. naa eso es muy ridículo pero en fin, algo malo le sucedía a Blu y ella debía averiguarlo y era su deber como mejor amiga en ayudarlo

Perla sintió un ruido, era alguien quien entraba al habitad

-"dije que quería estar sola" - dijo Perla algo molesta, pero se asusto al ver a Blu

este se elevo muy rápidamente y se lanzo sobre Perla, coloco una de sus garras en el cuello de Perla y comenzó a apretar con fuerza

-"aggggg" - dijo con dificultad

-"vas... a morir... Perla..." - dijo Blu mientras apretaba cada vez mas fuerte

-"B...B...BLU" - dijo Perla mientras podía

Blu simplemente no tomo atención a lo que decía Perla

-"Blu... yo...yo... y..." - Perla se estaba quedando sin aire y sin energia

Blu simplemente gruño y siguió apretando cada vez mas fuerte, acerco su cabeza para ver mas de cerca la muerte de su contrincante

Perla sentía como poco a poco su muerte se acercaba, en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en el estado de Blu '¿por que hará esto?' se preguntaba ella.

por ridículo que pareciese, Perla quería hacer una cosa, disfrutar un ultimo placer antes de morir, quería sentirlo otra vez, ese poder mágico

se acerco y le dio un profundo beso a Blu, no fue difícil gracias a que este acerco su cabeza anteriormente, beso a Blu y cada vez estaba siendo mas profundo. fue entonces cuando algo diferente sucedió

las garras comenzaron a acariciarla en vez de causarle dolor, las alas de Blu comenzaron a cubrirla, y lentamente devolvió el beso. Perla se acomodo un poco, coloco sus alas en la cabeza de Blu, y comenzaron a acariciarlo, este hizo igual, el beso duro unos minutos, para cuando termino Perla observo a Blu, este estaba perplejo y confundido

-"¿que sucedió aqui?" - pregunto - "¿y como es que estoy encima tuyo?, ¿hice algo mal?... ¿me perdí de algo?"

-"¡BLU!" - grito Perla mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo - "que bueno que regresaste"

-"¿regresar? ¿donde me fui?" - pregunto Blu con la torpeza de siempre - "ohh que dolor de cabeza... maldito alcohol, no volveré a tomar jamas"

Blu noto que estaba con algunas heridas, luego vio que Perla tenia heridas aun peores

-"Perla ¿que sucedió aqui?" - pregunto Blu - "¿quien hizo todo esto?"

-"eso no importa" - dijo Perla mientras se apoyaba en el - "eso no importa ahora"

a Perla le costaba mucho moverse, es por eso que Blu la ayudo, pero tambien se dio cuenta de que no estaba en sus mejores condiciones

-"déjame ayudarte" - dijo Blu mientras Perla se apoyaba en su espalda - "vamos a ir con Tulio... el sabrá que hacer"

Perla se acomodo y se puso a descansar en el lomo de Blu

-"oye... te puedo pedir un favor" - dijo Perla

-"si, el que quieras"

-"por favor... no me dejas sola, tengo tanto miedo, lo que necesito es estar con alguien a mi lado"

-"de acuerdo... no me alejare ni siquiera por un momento"

-"gracias" - dijo Perla - "sabes Blu... hay algo que he querido..."

-"vaya, vaya, vaya" - dijo una voz ronca, Blu y Perla miraron de inmediato para ver de quien se trataba - "creo que me han estafado"

-"Nigel" - dijo Perla - "¿a si que tu estabas detrás de todo esto?"

-"¿detrás de que?" - pregunto Blu

-"a si es , chica bonita, yo hice que ese renacuajo intentara matarte, pero por lo visto tendré que hacerlo yo" - dijo Nigel - "y sera un placer hacer eso"

-"¿yo hice esto?" - pregunto Blu mirando sus heridas y las de Perla - "¿yo te hice esto a ti?"

-"Blu, eso no importa" - dijo Perla - "hay cosas mas importantes por cual preocuparnos"

pero Blu no estaba muy convencido de eso, ¿le hizo daño a Perla? ¿como era eso posible?

sin embargo, no se dio cuneta de que Nigel estaba preparando su ataque, y fue inevitable de que el clavara sus garras en el torso de el

-"AAAAHG" - grito Blu

pero le respondió el ataque con un zarpazo que le dio en la cara, Nigel se preparo para atacar de nuevo, aunque Blu no estaba muy bien. no iba a dejar que lo lastimaran y el sin hacer nada

-"vaya... a si que quieres pelear ¿eh?" - dijo Nigel - "no hay problema, si no, seria muy aburrido ¿no lo crees?"

-"vete al diablo" - dijo Perla quien estaba al lado de Blu

-"no sin antes mandarlos a ustedes dos al infierno" - dijo Nigel

Blu se lanzo en carrera hacia la cacatúa quien con facilidad lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo contra la pared

La cacatúa lo volvió a sujetar y lo estrellaba contra la pared una y otra ves riendo, Perla solo podía observar y escuchar la risa maléfica de Nigel, en una de esas Blu reacciono y levanto una pata dando un arañazo a la cacatúa quien furiosa le mordió la pata y lo lanzo al borde del sitio con mucha fuerza, Blu casi no podía moverse de los golpes de Nigel.

despues de una severa paliza, Blu quedo inconsciente y fue lanzado cerca de Perla

-"ahora... para el toque final" - rio maléficamente mientras sacaba un pedazo de metal, muy similar a los que usaron Blu y Perla para Pelear hace unos momentos atrás se acerco lentamente, y cuando estaba al lado de Blu, este utilizo el cuchillo y lo apuñalo

-"NOOOOOOOO" - grito Perla que lo unico que podía hacer es mirar impotente

Perla comenzó a llorar, a llorar mas. no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo

-"ohh no te pongas sentimental" - dijo Nigel - "pronto te unirás con el en la otra vida"

-"eres un maldito bastardo" - dijo Perla

-"prefiero que me llamen bastardo sin gloria"

Nigel arrojo el cuchillo lejos, y tomo un fierro, y se acerco a Perla

-"disfrutare matándote a golpes" - rio maléficamente

Perla, sin la posibilidad de moverse, solo podía esperar su horrible destino

Nigel golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza a Perla, la dejo inconsciente en cuestion de segundos, el segundo golpe fue en el estomago, lo que la mando a la pared

pero justo antes de que Nigel llegara a su victoriosos final

-"OYE TU DETENTE AHORA" - grito una voz desconocida

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

Perla abrió lentamente los ojos, en un principio veía todo borroso, pero poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando, estaba sola en una sala completamente blanca, seguramente era de la clínica, sus heridas estaban curadas, pero tenia una venda en la cabeza, seguramente por el golpe que recibió

miro a su lado, pudo ver a Blu quien dormía incómodamente al lado de su cama, sosteniendo tambien, una de sus alas

Perla no podía mas que sonreír al ver lo tierno que se veía, hizo un movimiento y Blu fue abriendo los ojos, luego se sorprendió al verla despierta

-"¡Perla!" - dijo exaltado - "Despertaste"

Blu abrazo fuertemente a Perla

-"estuviste en coma unas cuatro semanas"

-"¿en coma?"

-"si..." - dijo Blu

Perla se movió y tomo un poco de agua, estaba algo sedienta, a pesar de todo, Blu no dejaba de culparse a si mismo por lo que sucedió. y quería decirselo a Perla

-"por favor perdoname... perdoname por todo lo que te hice" - dijo Blu

-"¿perdonarte?" - pregunto Perla - "no tengo por que perdonarte"

Blu quedo algo atónito por la respuesta

-"¿como puedo perdonarte si nada fue tu culpa?" - continuo, y le sonrió

volvieron a abrazarse. Perla fue acercando su pico mas y mas al de Blu, este no estaba seguro de lo que ella quería a si que simplemente se puso muy nervioso _(para variar)_. y justo cuando sus picos estaban a milímetros...

-"ohhh ustedes ya son novios" - dijo Pedro

-"shh Pedro, lo arruinaras todo" - dijo Nico

-"quédense en silencio para ver a los novios" - dijo Rafael

Blu y Perla no se habían percatado que al otro lado de la habitación, estaba Nico, Pedro, Rafael y Eva, todos habían presenciado cada momento. todos estaban con caras alegres, miraban lo que sucedería

-"¿novios? emmm pues" - dijo Blu muy nervioso - "este.. yo n..."

-"a menos que tu no quieras" - lo interrumpió Perla

-"¿Perla?" - pregunto Blu muy confundida - "estas diciendo..."

-"si Blu..." - dijo Perla - "quiero ser tu novia... claro, a menos que tu no quieras"

Perla miro hacia abajo ,nerviosa por la respuesta, Blu la tomo del pico, y le dio un suave beso, pero ella se lo respondió con uno mas profundo

-"creo que eso es un si" - dijo Blu

todos aplaudieron aquel mágico momento

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

-"¿porque sucedió eso?" - grito Nigel - "se suponían que debían morir... tu me estafaste"

-"no es mi culpa que Arthas haya interferido" - dijo Xixu

-"¿y por que Blu no mato a la otra?" - dijo Nigel - "¡exijo una explicación!"

-"pues, el beso del verdadero amor es la magia mas poderosa" - se lamento Xixu - "frente a eso no hay nada que hacer"

-"¿y eso dices? no hay nada que hacer" - dijo indignado - "se suponía que debería obtener mi venganza... Y QUE TU ME AYUDARÍAS, ese era el trato"

-"no, el trato era de que si yo te ayudaba a lavar su cerebro" - dijo Xixu - "y eso hice, lo demás no es culpa mía"

-"me engañaste"

-"no... pero me da igual como lo tomes" - dijo Xixu con una sonrisa maléfica - "le has vendido tu alma al diablo... y es hora de pagar"

* * *

**...o0o...**

* * *

-"no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte, Rafael" - dijo Blu - "si no hubiera sido por ti, ese Nigel nos hubiera matado"

-"disculpa chico ¿pero de que estas hablando?" - dijo Rafael

-"pues, tu nos salvaste, ¿cierto?" - dijo Blu - "¿tu te enfrentaste a Nigel?"

-"no... pues no lo vi" - dijo Rafael algo confundido - "lo unico que hice fue sacarte a ti y a Perla del habitad, pero no había nadie ¿ pensé que habías pasado por un accidente?"

-"que extraño... te juro que Nigel estaba por matarme a mi y a Perla" - dijo Blu mientras pensaba - "si no fuiste tu ¿entonces quien?"

-"tal vez te diste muy duro en la cabeza" - dijo Rafael - "vallamos a celebrar con tu nueva novia, yo sabia que ustedes dos lo lograrían"

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el fin de esta historia. si les gusto , opinen, recuerden que es gratis. si no les gusto... pueden dejarme una critica**

**si quieren ver mis otras historias. visiten mi perfil, allí encontraran todas mis historias en su mayoría de "Rio"**

**les informo que en la pagina oficial de "Blue Skyes studios" ya se confirmo Rio 2 para el 11 de abril del 2014**

**para que todos los que le gusta esta gran pelicula estén al tanto de las noticias**

**tambien pueden unirse a mi pagina en Facebook, despues del "Com" deben colocar /DarkKazoo**

**no lo olviden... en la pagina pueden disfrutar la experiencia completa, con videos y dibujos. y mis próximos Proyectos, los "audio dramas"**

**historias que serán contadas con músicas, efectos de sonidos e imágenes**

**¿que esperan? VISITENLA**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**se despide Dark Kazoo**

**desde el fin del mundo**

_saludando a Adry53 por sus imágenes. he adaptado esta historia a algunos de mis fics (no se si se habrán dado cuenta) en fin. gracias Adry... esta historia va dedicada a ti_

* * *

**FECHA: Domingo 24 de Febrero del 2013**


End file.
